


The New Adventure

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Illustration for "Familiarity Breeds Contempt, and Q" by esmerod done as part of the Qcard BigBang 2020.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard & Q, Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Qcard Big Bang





	The New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familiarity breeds Contempt, and Q](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285736) by [esmerod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerod/pseuds/esmerod). 




End file.
